


Wings of Interest (digital fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Person of Interest with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Interest (digital fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I do have a wing kink, why do you ask?

  


I gave Bear fairy wings because I thought if anyone would rock them it would be Bear


End file.
